The Seven Deadly Sins
by Jackorais
Summary: This is a story about how the lifestream isn't all good as even bad people die and become one with the earth, the story tells how these bad bits of life steam which have been siphoned off can effect even the strongest of people. slight warhammer refernce.
1. How it all began!

Hello people, now this is my first fan fiction so please don't expect too much? I just first want to say that I know this is a final fantasy 7 fan fiction but I couldn't resist adding in an element from warhammer. I'm not a huge fan of warhammer my self but there are some things I really like about it (passing crazes and likes of certain units and such) and I just had to add this one in, and it should be the only reference to it so please enjoy without over thinking it too much as I try to extract a bit of warhammer and (hopefully) cleverly put it into the plot XD.

**Prologue **

**Time:** 12 years before the defeat of Jenova and Sephiroth.

**Location:** Unknown.

The young bright orange haired boy kicked his legs excitedly as he gripped the window ledge to barely lift his head up to see out of it.  
"Where are we going granddad?" chirped the young lad.  
"It's a secret Rufus" the old man said in a gravely voice "that not even your dad knows about." He paused to put on a very serious face "remember to tell no one"  
Rufus turned his head round with a huge smile on his face, as if showing he was happy to have been told a secret before quickly replying "yes granddad" and then quickly turning and looking out in fascination on top the dark, rocky, mountainous regions surrounding them. The helicopter they were navigating through the baron landscape with was of the highest class, but of course, that is to be expected of a man so high up in the powerful company known as Shinra. The old man had a rough and rugged look to him, a man who looked like he had fended for him self to still be here today. He had a scar across one eye in which had long lost its use, and although it was closed, he was too stubborn to have an eye patch over it; he would proclaimed that it showed people that he was a veteran and not one to be pushed around easily. He had other scars and minor injuries still littered across his body, he had fairly tanned skin, short gray hair (that shockingly covered his entire head) which was accompanied by a large bushy grey moustache, his last remaining good eye which gave a cold shiver to anyone who looked upon it to see the brilliant blue/green pupil due to over exposure to mako. His clothes were those of a wealthy mans, and I suppose he should do as he is one, big and thick dark purple suit with black trim, his suit trouser obviously fit the same description and finished off by a pair of posh shoes which had to be personally made for his gigantic feet, his huge hands rugged to the touch as well as the sight and his fingers were covered in big gold rings, all but one or two covered with some of the rarest gems in the world. Most of this overwhelming wealth came from his son, the head of Shinra. The boy absorbed by the experience of flying to a secret location, was Rufus grandson to the old man.

The blades of the helicopter stirred the dust beneath it as it came to a landing pad hidden deep with in the treacherous mountain landscape. Rufus got out in a hurry and ran up to the edge of the landing pad and got his knees to peer over the edge to what looked to be a bottomless fall. He disturbed a rock sitting of the edge of the platform which tumbled off, falling into the eternal darkness. Rufus stared in awe, waiting for the sound to echo back up, while his granddad got out and was greeted by some of the men on the landing pad as a scientist in a long white lab coat ran up to bid him welcome. After waiting for what seemed like eternity, no sound came back up. It was either it was still falling, or the bottom was too far down for the sound to travel back up. It was unknown. Unable to see the bottom due to the lack of light, even in midday the mountains were very under lit, due to the large dust clouds which hung permanently over the dusty brown, eerie mountains.  
"Rufus what are you doing over there, hurry up we are going in now, I've got something to show you" the old man called to him.  
"Sorry granddad" he got up off his knees and followed his granddad and the scientist who led them into the secret facility. 

Rufus looked round in wonder at the many things her saw. Test tubes of bubbling unknown liquids, animals suspended is brightly colours fluids and even some interesting equipment, but it looked more like it was made for fighting instead of harvesting mako. Rufus although very young already knew quite a lot about the process of harvesting mako as his dad would tell him how he would one day inherit the company, and one day would have to know these things. His eyes wonder easily as his granddad and the scientist would talk about this too great for him to understand yet until suddenly he caught eye of something at the end of the corridor of messy tables and test racks. They stopped in front of it and the old man had obviously seen the young boys look of pure amazement on his face and let out a hearty laugh. Before them stood a large tube with a large mechanical base and lid. The tube was filled with a familiar liquid that glowed strong.  
"That's life force isn't it granddad" Rufus said, chuffed at even being able to take a guess.  
"Yes Rufus, I'm impressed you know that much, your dad has taught you well."  
Rufus' face gleamed with the happiness of his achievement. He looked at the tube again but this time noticed something else, his face became a mixture of confusion and awe. He ran up to tube stopping him self by putting his hands on the glass followed by his face. Rufus saw the side face of a beautiful, sleeping girl suspended in the life force, her face did not look to old, but the rest of her he could see, due to the light of computers and various experiments reflecting off the glass.  
"Wow she's so pretty" he exclaimed in wonder.  
"This is your granddads secret my boy and one day you might inherit this too" said the granddad while giving a cold look at the disapproving scientist stood next to him.  
Rufus ran round the tube to get a better look and see her face properly. As he ran round his expression turned of one of joy and wonder, to one of pure horror. He fell backwards and clambered away as if it was trying to get him, his breathing became shallow and quick, along with his eyes becoming wide and trembling.  
"HAHAHAHA" the old man burst out "with this I will be able to put the world in its place" his fist clenched together with terrifying force, as a huge grin crept across his shadowed face.


	2. Greed

**Greed**

**Time:** Present day, 3 months after the defeat of Jenova and Sephiroth.

**Location:** abandoned test lab in unknown location.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

the scream echoed through out the hallowed, metal halls along with sound of crashing material. "Owwwwww my backside" she said, taking a sharp breath in as she climbed to her feet and brushed her self off of debris and dust.

"Hmmmm now where do I go now?" she thought out loud.

Still pondering on where to go she started to get worried that she was lost, the she clenched her fists, "come on Yufie you can do it" she thought to her self as she pointed down one of the two directions the hall led off to. Yufie walked calmly down the abandoned halls reinforcing her will to be here by her desire for materia, she giggled to her self as she celebrated in her head how she had accidently found the hidden labs of the rumours. As the rumour goes, long ago some scientists discovered a powerful materia and of course, Yufie wasn't going to give up a chance on a hunt for a rare and powerful materia. The corridor widened as she entered into a huge room; obviously this was where most of the testing had occurred as there were scarps of computers, broken beakers and test tubes, random liquids and containers littering the huge metal tables filling the room.

"Time to get to work" she thought to her self as she began to rummage through the long, forgotten filing cabinets that lined the walls behind the metal tables.

"Not here... Not here... NOT HERE ARRHHHGGGGGGGG, WHERE IS IT!" she yelled, throwing paper out of the filing cabinets not yet finding the rare materia, just then something caught her eye, a soothing green light was coming out from underneath two thick but buckled metal doors at the end of the corridor of tables. Yufie slowly walked towards it, almost entranced by it, she reached out to touch the door when sudden a crash of broken metal came from behind. It quickly snapped her back into her senses and even scared her a bit, but again something grabbed her eye. The same light, but a different colour, and felt a bit harsher on the senses. Sitting upon one of the metal practice tables was a small tube like container, with an orange liquid in it. It glowed magnificently as it swirled in the small glass tube. The liquid reminded her of something but that soon didn't matter to her as her face filled with over excitement as a small orange ball suspended in the liquid came into vision. "YES YES FINALLY" she cried as she jumped about excitedly "it's about time I got my prize and got out of here" she slowly twisted the lid off the container, constantly keeping her eye on the orange materia, that oddly enough looked like the surrounding liquid. She dipped her hand in reaching for it then suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened before falling to the floor clutching her head in pain. "ahhhhhh what the hell is going on!" Something was coming over her, almost as if it was taking over, all could hear in her heard was a deep grim voice repeating the words "more, I need more!".

She let out a final scream before the abandoned lab became deadly silent apart from the sound of a small, rare materia, rolling across the metallic floor and between a gap in the buckled metal, of the huge doors.

Beer bottles clanged together as cheering rang through out the bar in a drunken slur of words and song. Tifa helping yet another drunkard stumble toward to the exit, where they would stumble their way to their cosy homes, or a gutter somewhere depending how far in the small slum they could stay conscious for.

"You ok there Tifa?" Cloud asked responding to her wiping her forehead with her arm.

"Yeah I'm good thank you Cloud, I think it's him you need to be worrying about" nodding into the corner of the bar where a dark cloaked figure leaned against in the corner.

"I don't understand how you can enjoy being around so many people" he said in a deep voice glaring about the bar.

"You just do Vincent" the spiky haired man replied putting a bottle of beer in front an over grateful (and overly drunk) customer. Tifa giggled to herself at the accomplishment of making Cloud wear a white apron with frilly edges. Cloud had already gotten used to the hollers and howls of the drunken men to delusional to see he was a man, he let out a sigh but was happy that she didn't push him to go as far as aeries did when trying to save Tifa from that perverted bee club in the slums. Sometimes he even regretted joining Tifa in running the bar, with Sephiroth gone he didn't have much to do these days, so decided to help Tifa run the bar.

"Well I don't want to over stay my welcome" Vincent said adjusting his cloak.

"Vincent don't be silly you are welcome when ever and for how ever long you like" she smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"A breaking new report" suddenly came bursting out of the small bar TV. Tifa shhhhh'ed all the drunkards so she, Cloud and Vincent could hear what was going on. The TV showed a man in a uniform standing out side the town of calm with a microphone in his hand.

The man continued "Just moments ago the town of calm was raided by a mysterious young girl, she has stolen various things from various shops and even homes, She is showing very heavy resistance against the local police, who are being downed by the second..."

Cloud, Tifa and Vincent had heard enough, they gave each other a quick glance before Tifa giving a loud shout to get everybody out of the bar, which Cloud, Vincent and Tifa following them, going to try and stop the villain of calm.

An hour later they arrived at the disturbed village of calm. They looked about in horror at the scene of devastation that surrounded them, people running in fear, houses ablaze, wounded guards and civilians littering the streets, covered in slash and stab wounds, some even with burns and other odd wounds. Just then Tifa let out a scream of shock as she looked up onto of one of the lamp posts to see a familiar figure. Cloud looked up in disbelief before quietly uttering the name... "Yufie?"

Vincent stepped forward with his usual stern look on his face. "Yufie what the hell are you doing?"

She simply let out a mocking laugh before lifting up a weapon they had never seen before. The weapon was 4 blades roughly held together at the hilt by a bit of rope, each blade different from the other. With the blades tied together this way it slightly resembled the sorts of weapons she used before. One blade was long and thin, slightly resembling the sword sephiroth used to use, but shorter, on the opposite side of that was another blade, again long and thin but this time with a rough and jagged edge. Another blade curved shortly after leaving the hilt and the final one was a long knights sword. This explained all the different kinds of wounds on the people, but it was just her weapon that hand changed. Yufie now wore a small black pair of denim shorts (which could hardly even be called shorts), a small white tank top, which was covered by a loosely hanging denim biker jacket which had ripped and worn edges.

With a flick of a smile on her face the 4 blade came spiralling through the air, viciously cutting through it towards Vincent. He barely had enough time to dodge as he quickly moved his head to the side, but not completely unscathed. The jagged blade had caught his cheek to leave a grave gash in its wake.

"Vincent!" Tifa cried as she ran toward him to try and examine the wound. "Are you ok?"

"Yes" he replied, gritting his teeth as he found his feet again. Tifa lifted her hand to his cheek, and with a green warming glow coming from it, the gash began to retreat back to before it had ever occurred.

Cloud reached for his sword, and as he hand touched the hilt of the mighty blade he caught a glimpse of Yufie flying past him at amazing speed, just as he was able to turn 90 degrees to look behind him it was too late, she was already there with the strange weapon raised, spinning in her hand.

"I want more!" She shouted as she brought the curved blade down to slice across his chest. He jumped backwards making the wound not very deep and sustainable. He barely landed on his feet as he came back down to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Cloud questioned as he tried to think of possible explanations, but no answer came, she reached into the sack that was on her bag and retrieved a random hand full materia from it. A Red, a pink, a yellow and 2 green materia slowly sunk into her left arm. She lifted it up with a evil smile across her face as a green ball glowed in her left hand and suddenly a shot of lightning burst out of it with amazing velocity which blew Cloud right of his feet and into a wall of the stairs that led to the shops.

"CLOUD!" Tifa screamed as she got up and began to run at him to try and help. Yufie raised her hand once again but this time pointed it at Tifa, the smirk on her face ever growing with delight as the energy started to build in her hand again. All of a sudden a circle appeared beneath Yufie. She looked round in confusion to see Vincent holding a green materia in his hand. She looked up to see a clock appear above her head. The hands of the clock began to slow, and as they did, Yufie felt her body do the same. Vincent raised his rifle and let out a dead accurate shot for her knee to try and disable her, but before the shot made contact he noticed a green glow in her left leg as the hands of the clocks above her started to turn at a frightening speed. Shock crept along his face as he heard the bullet clang against the floor and the girl had disappeared.

She appeared in front of him with out warning, the strange weapon rising upwards toward him from by her leg. A Yellow glow came from her right hand that held the weapon which was followed by four slashes of blinding speed, each blade making contact with Vincent. He stumbled backwards, covered in 4 wounds of differing depths and severity. Bleeding heavily he collapsed onto his knees before crashing to the ground.

She began to laugh manically at the destruction she had just caused, but was quickly interrupted by a shout of rage. Yufie looked up to find Cloud coming down from the air with his giant blade raised high above his head, his wound also healed by the soothing light of Tifa's cure materia. Yufie was caught of guard and was just able to jump out of the way having it only graze her arm. The crash of the blade on the floor caused as huge dust cloud which gave Tifa the perfect cover for her to come lunging out of the smoke to land a heavy blow on the still recovering Yufie. It hit her dead in the left shoulder, her eyes opened wide with pain and the green materia in her left hand fell out, but before Tifa had even finished her attack the pink materia in Yufie's right arm glowed violently, and instinctively her body attack back catching Tifa's shoulder but not causing too much damage. Both the girls stand there, breathing heavy from exhaustion from battle and materia usage, in pain Yufie lifted her left arm and waited, confused at the absents of energy. A look of realisation came across her face as she looked behind her to see the lightning materia lying on the floor near by, she was quickly interrupted by another fierce blow from Tifa to the stomach this time the counter and quad slash materia erupted from her body and scattered across the blood stained floor, she skidded backwards on her feet before gaining balance and trying to regain some breath back.

"I won't... Let you... Stop me... from... Getting more!" Yufie said breathlessly before collecting her calm and putting her hands together.

"Oh no!" Cloud exclaimed, "Tifa be careful", but it was too later, the Red materia in her chest was already glowing. Cloud focused his energy into the green materia held in the socket in his blade, before letting out a mighty fire ball. Before the ball made contact a huge lump of earth came up to blocked it. Clouds eyes opened in fear as he looked up to see the clouds grow dark and thick, followed by a huge bolt of lightning hit he rock. Where the lightning had just struck stood an old man in a yellow robe.

"Behold the power of Ramuh" she cried as the old man stood tall.

"Tifa run!" but she already knew what to do, she ran towards Cloud gripping a materia tight, she skidded in quickly just as the old man brought down is staff to the rock and bombarded them with lightning. Yufie laughed with excitement with defeating her powerful opponents, as the dust cleared tho, her celebration was short lived, as in the dust stand a rather batter burnt but other ready to go duo of heroes, with the essence of a magic barrier flickering in it's last moments of life.

"This is it!" Tifa yelled starting to run towards her with Cloud in hot pursuit.

"Don't... don't get cocky" a nervous Yufie stammered "I still have this" her left leg glowed again and the clock reappeared above her head. In a quick movement she drew her weapon back with full force. Tifa had already seen this coming, and the materia embedded in her glove let off light, as the ground beneath Yufie began to shake. The ground moving underneath her threw her off balance causing her resulting throw to miss dreadfully, as it span at blinding speeds into a wall at the opposite side of the town. Tifa used this chance to run up to Yufie, putting one foot on her shoulder and starting to fall backwards, using her foot on Yufie's shoulder to propel her backward with great force, bringing her other foot to collide with Yufie's chin with ground shattering force, with this she was flung into the air where she was cut off by Cloud. He had blade drawn back ready, thinking about what she had done to Vincent he started to fill with rage and strength, causing him to grip the handle tightly, but seconds before swinging remembered who he was fighting, so as he was swinging turned the buster blade to it's flat side, contacting with Yufie and throwing her into the wall of a nearby house. The collision with the wall forced out a scream of pain along with her breath, and the rest of the materia, tho weirdest of all, was the strange orange liquid that flew out of her mouth and onto the cobbled streets below, where it slowly disappeared as it soaked into the floor.

Tifa sat on the ground exhausted from the constant used of materia and heavy hitting blows. Cloud walked up to her and caught her before her body hit the ground.

"You did well" he said to comfort her.

"Thank you Cloud" she replied before losing conscience.

Cloud took the cure materia that she clutched tightly in her hand and went to Vincent to patch him up, once that was taken care of he took out his phone, and called everyone to meet at the bar and for cid to pick him and the other two up in the high wind, and with that, he put his phone back in his pocket, and continued to treat Vincent's wounds.


End file.
